


The Misadventures of Kitty Tweek & Craig - Timov

by Hypsin



Category: South Park
Genre: Cats, Furry, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypsin/pseuds/Hypsin
Summary: They're soft! They're fluffy! They're cute! But what they're not is predictable! Get ready to have your weave snatched, whores!





	The Misadventures of Kitty Tweek & Craig - Timov

Warning: NSFW

It was a gorgeous winter day. cold, but not the kind of cold that would make your nose run, it was pleasant. The kind of day you'd find kids making snowmen in. Tweek was out and about, with one thing on his mind. Boys!!- but to be specific.. he was thinking about his boyfriend, Craig.

You see.. Craig had been out for three weeks on a skiing trip, that's almost a whole month!!! Tweek had desperately missed him, snuggling the stuffed animal Craig had gotten him for valentines day had became a daily ritual, along with tweek giving stripe #4 millions of kisses because stripe was a good boy and also since stripe made tweek think of craig.

Tweek was Sending texts and pictures whenever he could to craig over that period of time. An adorable good morning message followed by several funny pictures Tweek had found throughout the day. But even that wasn't enough to satisfy the blonde kitty... Tweek wanted to see him so badly.. The sight of Craig's smooth black fur, his beautiful green eyes... oooohh... and the smell of his fresh ocean night shampoo in his fur.. mm.. oh god!!!! he missed him so much!

The little blonde kitten had baked a batch of cookies, and gotten Craig a shiny little trinket just to show how giddy he was about having Craig back within reach. Tweek thought about all the ways he could present these things to Craig, a little pose, a gentle kiss and a simple hand over.. so many ways to express your love and adoration.

The kitten walked along the sidewalk with a generously fluffy coat, his tail sticking out from under, gently brushing up against the inches of snow. Even with fur, it still got super cold here in South Park, so it was quite comfortable to wear thick coats! He had a bag slung over his shoulder, the presents were inside of the bag in a neat light purple package.

With coffee in paw, Tweek daydreamed on his way to Craig's. Taking slow sips of his coffee, he allowed the beverage to overtake his senses. Hazelnut.. yum. Tweek had figured out the *perfect* recipe, which always made him feel more content. More so than the shit his father made, serving coffee without even a bit of sugar or even a gentle hint of creamer should be considered a violent hate crime.

He was used to the taste of his father's coffee..yeah- but UGH!! Just cuz that's his dad Doesn't mean he thinks its good! Tweek thought to himself about his father's hellish coffee, looking at his cold breaths as they spiraled out in front of him. It took him a moment to snap out of his many thoughts, realizing he was now on Craig's door step. tweek felt a rising happiness in his chest as he knocked on the door, the blonde kitten watched as it was opened up by Craig's mother.

"Oh, who is i- ah, hey there tweek!"

"Hello mrs.Tucker, i'm here to see Craig. I made him some cookies!"

"Aw, how sweet! Craig's up in his room." Laura opened up the door more, "We're gonna be heading out soon for groceries, so if you need anything there will be some extra snacks in the pantry." She let Tweek in, ruffling his fur affectionately, he gave a gentle purr as she smiled at Him. Once Laura was done with her affection the blonde kitten made his way to the stairs.

"Oh also.. honey, you might wanna be careful around craig. The cold got to him." Laura announced before she shut the door, starting to head for the kitchen.

Tweek didn't give it any major thought, "oh its okay!" He ascended the staircase, making his way to craig's room. A happiness filled him, finally he was gonna see his boyfriend. Tweek softly grabbed onto his door handle, taking a swig of coffee with his other paw. A sudden devilish thought creeped into his mind- and almost instantly his plan was put into motion.

Tweek slooowly turned the knob.. so not even Craig could detect him. He slooowly creeped into the room closing the door behind him, before he bounced up in front of the bed, taking a sip of his coffee. "..Hey craig!! I-" Tweek choked on his coffee as Craig gave a scREECH, the black kitty practically bounced up from the bed.

Craig grasped at his pillow, as if it was a sword. The kitten stared at Tweek with an intense fear.. his fur pricked up, tail thrashing angrily as a hiss made it's way through his throat. His fearful and upset expression quickly faded to a realization.

"WHAT THE FUCK TWEEK?!" Craig cried out, throwing his pillow back down onto his bed when in reality- all he wanted was to throw it square in tweek's face. Craig plopped down on his bed and let out a prolonged groan.

Tweek coughed on coffee, giving out giggles whenever his lungs would allow him to. Tweek looked over at Craig's nightstand, setting his coffee cup down, laughing hard as he cleared his airways of coffee.

"I.. i.. HCKGH! oh god..! you should've seen your face! Now you know how i feel... like.. all the time!" Tweek looked over craig's face with amusement, he inspected his boyfriend's face carefully. "..woah.. Damn, Your mom said you were sick but i didn't know you were THIS sick."

The blonde kitten crawled onto Craig's bed, sitting up on it while lightly kicking his legs off of the edge. It was a really comfortable bed, he relaxed back into it and gave out a small content sigh. He gifted Craig a little smug grin, huffing out to Craig softly. "I missed you.."

Craig looked down at Tweek, still not forgiving him for scaring him like that, his throat already hurt from being sick.. screaming while sick wasn't the most pleasant feeling either. Craig gave a huff, pouting lightly, he pulled up his blanket and turned away from Tweek.

"I could tell... you sent me a chapter book's worth of good morning texts." Craig muttered, he seemed upset on the surface with his little dramatic blanket pull and pouty face, but Tweek could hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice.

"You loved those little good morning messages! remember the little hearts you sent me?" Tweek scooted closer to Craig, moving to his side and nuzzling into the nape of his neck. "Those little hearts complete me, craig."

Tweek wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's chest, pulling him closer. With a few gentle pecks to Craig's cheek, the Black kitten turned back towards Tweek giving out soft mewls of embarrassment.

"Why..!!" Craig almost gasped out, he pushed his face to Tweek's.. giving him an affectionate head bump. "Why do you have to do this to me... you're so evil..and you know it!!" Craig grasped at Tweek's collar, he aimlessly kept giving the affectionate head bumps as his paws naturally kneaded Tweek's chest.

Tweek closed his eyes, letting a purr ring out from his throat. It was so great to see Craig so flustered, he was adorable.. tweek felt his heart flutter with absolute bliss. He spoke out, bumping his head gently against Craig's. "If loving you is evil, i must be the devil, huh?" Tweek slowly opened up his eyes, looking at Craig's flustered face.. how his green eyes glowed with emotions that Craig had no idea how to deal with.

The black furred kitten closed his eyes, kneading Tweek harder, "There you go! Saying all this shit.. making me feel things." Craig had a small smile on his face, which was enough for Tweek.

The blonde kitten gently leaned forwards, gently grooming Craig's cheek and face with his tongue. He enjoyed grooming Craig, it was calming, Especially since Craig did Tweek's favorite thing during grooming. The black kitty chirped lightly, he felt his cheeks heat up as Tweek groomed him.. his eyes shut as he felt a gentle rumble rise up from his throat.. Craig had a purr that was hard to mistake. He chirped softly while he purred.. it was such a gentle purr, You had to be very close to feel and hear the rumble.. but it was so fucking worth it.

Tweek listened as Craig let out uncontrollable chirps in response to the grooming. His heart was filled to the brim with love, he continued gently grooming his boyfriend's face.. allowing Craig to do the same after he recovered from the flurry of emotions he went through. Eventually, tweek ended his Grooming with a small forehead lick followed by a head bump. He purred loudly beside Craig, feeling his boyfriend kneading away at his chest.

Tweek gave a gentle mewl, "I love it when you make muffins.." Craig was confused for a moment, before he realized Tweek was talking about all the kneading he was doing.

Craig's nose twitched as he gave out a soft chirp.. "oh.. i keep forgetting that i do that." The black furred kitten looked up at tweek, his eyes round and soft. "I... i ........" craig forced the words out of his mouth. "I ......really like it when you groom me."

Tweek smiled at his boyfriend, giving a small giggle. "Well, i can't have a dirty boyfriend. That just won't do."

Craig gave a displeased sound before softly whacking Tweek in the nose with his paw. "I am not dirty."

Tweek closed his eyes just in time for the little bop of his nose, he reopened his eyes, purring out teasingly. "Of course you aren't dirty! I just cleaned you." Tweek softly licked craig's nose with playful affection before he sat up in the bed. He looked over at his bag, then looked back at his boyfriend. "Oh god, i almost forgot..!" Tweek reached over for his bag, opening it up, looking through it for a moment while Craig softly buried his nose in his paws.

Tweek pulled out a neatly wrapped container, he looked over it for a moment.. it took him a while to wrap it this neatly.. he hoped Craig would like it. The blonde kitty turned to Craig, pushing the box into Craig's lap.

The black kitty looked at the box, he sat up, looking at Tweek with love in his eyes. "You...didn't have to get me anything. I was only gone for three weeks, not three years..!" Craig looked at the gift then back at Tweek, his nose twitching lightly as if the little kitty was going cry.

"I just really thought you'd like something nice, i missed you a lot, Craig." Tweek looked at Craig carefully, noticing his overabundance of emotion. Tweek hasn't seen his boyfriend this sick, but he assumed it took some kind of toll on him. With that being said, being sick made Craig a crybaby. the black furred kitten softly pulled Tweek closer to him, nuzzling his face into his side.

Tweek licked at Craig's forehead lovingly, he curled his tail around his boyfriend.. kissing his forehead after licking it. "Can you see what i got you before you start sobbing on me?"

Tweek nudged Craig's cheek with his nose, pushing the box closer to his boyfriend's paw. Craig nipped tweek's shoulder, not appreciating that comment. he pulled himself together, planting his paws on the box. The wrapping was really neat, he noticed that right away... he liked that Tweek took his time with all the gifts he got for craig.. like the one he got for valentines day.. Craig still had that stuffed bunny.. it had a little zipper in the back where it was filled with chocolates... cute notes.. a whole bunch of shit that made Craig cry when he got home. It was the most heartfelt gift he had ever received..

Craig felt over the wrapping, starting to take it off. he would normally rip it open.. but chose to be careful, he made sure there were no rips in the paper. Craig removed all of it, revealing a little box. Craig opened it up and was met with the fresh scent of Chocolate chip cookies. His nose twitched, taking in the lovely smell.. He leaned into his boyfriend, reaching into the box to retrieve a little trinket. A charm of his favorite red racer character... he felt his cheeks get hotter as he threw his head back to nuzzle into Tweek.

He had been wanting this charm for a long time now! His heart felt giddy, his nose twitched from the scent and emotion filling him. Craig chirped softly, tugging Tweek closer as he rubbed his face against Tweek's.

Craig purred gently as he kneaded tweek.. chirping and mewling out in happiness. "tHaNK yOu..!!!! I... hhh..." Craig buried his face in his boyfriend's shirt.. trying to stifle his sounds. Tweek purred as soon as he was given affection, wrapping his arms around Craig, snuggling him close as Craig showed his appreciation for the gift.

The scent of cookie and Craig's fur was hard to ignore, Tweek rubbed his face against Craig's, matching Craig's level of affection. After Craig calmed himself down, he grabbed a cookie and brought it towards Tweek's mouth.

"Open up, i want you to have the first one." Craig announced, using his other paw to try and pry Tweek's mouth open.

Tweek huffed, "i made them for you..!" He tried to block what Craig was doing.

Craig replied quickly, still trying to shove the cookie down Tweek's throat. "There are a lot! It's gonna be hard to down 43 cookies in one sitting!! I'm not Cartman!"

Tweek gave out a giggle at Craig's joke, which gave Him a window of time to shove the cookie into Tweek's mouth. Craig practically slapped the cookie into Tweek's mouth, Tweek couldn't fight it. It was either eat or choke, Craig had his paws covering tweek's mouth and nose. The blonde kitty gave in, chewing the cookie and swallowing it quickly so he could get his air back.

Craig chirped in victory, he huffed. "Gottem."

Tweek looked at Craig with unamused eyes that clashed with his amused smirk. The blonde kitty grabbed a cookie and pushed it to Craig's mouth, "your turn." Craig happily accepted the cookie, he took a bite out of it and smiled at Tweek while chewing it. The kittens spent a little bit feeding each other the cookies before they ate more on their own.

About thirty minutes passed, Tweek heard the sound of Craig's mother pulling out of the driveway. "Oh, your mom left to the grocery store with Tricia." Tweek smiled at Craig, softly brushing his tail against his boyfriend.

Craig nodded and spoke out, "yeah, She told me earlier. My dad is at work still, he won't be back until 7pm which kinda sucks. He's supposed to get me more medicine after work. But i guess i can ask my mom to pick it up instead."

Tweek nodded and relaxed on Craig's bed. "Yeah, i think it would be better to ask her. She'll probably be back sooner."

Craig readjusted himself under his blanket, he stretched out and gave a small yawn. "Yeah, she said she was gonna go get her claws painted with Tricia though, so that might take longer."

Tweek purred out softly, "aww, that's cute! Mother daughter bonding time." Tweek pushed up closer to Craig, gently nuzzling his side with his nose.

"But.. y'know. We do have this whole house to ourselves." Tweek spoke in a flirty tone, Craig failed to notice right away.

Craig looked at tweek, "wanna watch red racer with the volume at 100?"

Tweek stared at Craig's oblivious eyes, he gave a small laugh. "Craig, no.. i.. pfft.. i meant.." Tweek softly pet Craig's leg, he winked at his boyfriend. "We can.. have fun."

Craig looked at Tweek, cocking his head to the side. "Is watching red racer not fun?"

Tweek groaned and sat up on the bed, he grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders and shook him lightly. "I MEAN WE CAN FUCK, YOU LIMP NOODLE!" 

Craig's eyes widened as he stared at his boyfriend. "..oh.. OH!!! .. BuT TwEeK i'M sIck!!" Craig softly pressed his paws against Tweek's chest, he huffed softly.. his entire body heating up. 

Tweek looked at Craig as he calmed down, Tweek pushed his paw digit to Craig's nose. "You know nothing has ever stopped me from tapping that fuzzy ass, Craig. Even when i almost broke my paw and it hurt like hell,"

Craig looked down at his blanket, he was flustered as hell. Sure.. he had been fucked before but that does NOT mean his emotions gave him a break. If anything, they got amplified after every single time.

Craig huffed and panted softly.. "What if.. i get you sick.."

Tweek shrugged it off, "i don't even remember the last time i got sick, i think my Immune system is a lot stronger than yours."

Craig gave a sigh, he looked at his boyfriend.. feeling his fur fluff up.. "okay... okay..! I.. .. you can..." Tweek softly rubbed his paw up Craig's side, he pulled the blanket covering Craig back.. curling his tail around his boyfriend's leg.

"I'll be real careful with you.. don't worry." Tweek huffed and slowly pushed his paw under Craig's coat, pushing lightly against Craig's belly.. the way Cat's tummies felt was Delightful.. so soft and warm.. you could shove your face in and never want to resurface.

Tweek nuzzled his face into Craig's neck.. giving quick kisses and soft murmurs of love as he rubbed his paw against Craig's belly.. Craig gave out soft squeaks, the black furred kitty wasn't the most fond of having his belly touched.. especially since he was sick... but his expressions looked so cute when his tummy was touched.. so.. mm.. Tweek nibbled against Craig's jawline, kissing and licking his boyfriend's cheek.. Craig let out a Chirp, barely able to contain his overwhelming emotions..

the black furred kitty's face heated up as Tweek murmured things into his ear. The sort of stuff that makes your toes curl and makes you want to grab onto your bedsheets.

Tweek huffed out.. "look at me..." Craig slowly did as he was told, he looked over at Tweek's expression.. the blonde kitty huffing.. his eyes half lidded. Craig felt like a cup of coffee, since Tweek looked like he could eat him on the spot. Craig gave out a shaky breath, feeling tweek's paw pads against his tummy..

Craig didn't have time to say anything, he felt Tweek push his lips onto his. Tweek softly gripped Craig's stomach, resulting in Craig's body trembling lightly.. the belly was really sensitive, so Tweek planned on using that to his advantage. He trailed the smooth part of his claw up along Craig's belly carefully, being teasing... causing the black furred kitten to give out muffled whines.. he whimpered.. feeling his body shiver.. it was.. nice..

Tweek used his other paw to feel over Craig's hot face.. he was sweating lightly due to the heat between them, either that or Craig was growing more nervous and heated by the minute. Tweek decided to make more moves, he gently lapped at Craig's lip.. Craig impulsively opened up his mouth slightly after feeling tweek lick over his lip. Craig wiggled, he felt over Tweek's shoulders.. chest.. tummy.. whatever he could reach and feel.

Everything was so heated, he felt like he was laying on a rock out in the scorching summer sun. Craig put pressure into the kiss, he pushed up into Tweek and felt like digging his claws into the blonde kitty's clothes to being him down onto him more.. Tweek sensed that Craig wanted him closer and made a move that was going to change everything.

Tweek pulled up from Craig's mouth, listening to Craig's sad mewl.. upset that Tweek pulled back. The blonde kitty moved, planting his paws onto craig's chest, he looked Craig in his eyes as he moved to sit up on Craig's stomach. He lifted his leg, slamming it down onto the other side of Craig to have the black kitty directly beneath him.. but.....

"AAAAAAAGHGHFHBGH FUCK!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!" Craig screamed out, like a dog he howled out his pain. Tweek had completely missed the other side of Craig accidentally kneeing Craig in the stomach,..   
h a r d... way too hard. Craig's claws sunk into tweek's arms.. guess Craig forgot to cut his nails. The stinging sensation of Craig's claws sinking deep into his arms made Tweek yowl, he looked down at craig's expression.. he looked sick. Really sick.. like he was gonna... ............OH FUCK.

Tweek needed to act fast, he couldn't move his arms to stop Craig from throwing up.. so.. Tweek worked on impulse, he moved his head forwards... opening his mouth to clamp down onto Craig's mouth.. to shut his mouth so he couldn't spew chunks. The plan was going great. Until Craig's Vomit shot out faster than Tweek anticipated, he reacted WAY too fucking slow. As soon as Tweek's teeth met Craig's muzzle to try and clamp down.. Craig projectile vomited straight into Tweek's mouth.. tweek's jaws clamped down and left him trapped with Craig vomiting down his throat.

The bile burned his senses, choking him as his mouth filled with more than he could hold. It hurt, he choked.. feeling the vomit come up and out of his nose.. he could either release Craig's face and let the vomit spill onto all of his clothing.. or... Tweek felt sickness tearing at his own throat.. light tears stung at his eyes as he gulped down the warm.. thick liquid that scorched his taste buds.. leaving a horrible taste in his mouth. No.. more than horrible. It was hellish, the scent of Craig's stomach acid was going to be tattooed on the inside of his nose for days.

The liquid oozed out of Tweek's nose.. dripping down his chin.. his throat felt like it was on fire.. every element of this painfully overwhelmed Tweek. His eyes were shut, he could hear Craig choking wetly underneath him.. poor craig, he was sick, hurt, and choking.. vomit was just the cherry on top. Craig sobbed, Tweek needed to hurry.. he had his mouth clamped over Craig's mouth AND nose.. he couldn't breathe at all.

Tweek gulped down the rest of the vile liquid.. the taste, stomach acid & chunks of food violated his body. Tweek finally let go of Craig's mouth. saliva, vomit and a few access chunks slid down Tweek's chin.. he gave out a disgusted sound.. his body shaking lightly.. tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Craig choked, trying to dislodge chunks from his windpipes.. once he was clear he gasped.. his senses were on fire, his body in horrid pain.. his stomach had contracted so violently.. tears filled his eyes.. streaming down his cheeks.. Craig weeped.. the foul smell stung his throat.. he was hyperventilating, panic filling him as he stared at Tweek.. who had just...

Craig sobbed, he released Tweek's paws.. choking out apologies to Tweek... "I.. I..!! I'M SO SORRY.,. I,, I DIDN't kNow th,. THAT.,.!!!!" he felt like satan was burning him from the inside out.. this was horrible.

Tweek felt tears in his own eyes.. but the disgust he had faded into a different emotion... don't get him wrong.. he was still disgusted that he had vomit in his mouth.. but.. the shock numbed Tweek's common sense. He felt a heat in his chest, his cheeks hot with a gross perverted feeling budding inside of him. How could he have liked that..? .. Tweek did like.. being clawed and all, it could be tied in with a masochistic feeling.. gaahh.. don't think about it... really... DONT..... the burning sensation lingered.. making all of tweek's hairs stand up. He watched as Craig cried his eyes out, feeling terrible over making Craig cry..

Tweek slowly leaned forwards, lapping at Craig's fur.. licking what liquid he could off of him.. Craig stared at Tweek in astonishment, unable to move or really do anything. Confusion filled the black kitty boy to the brim. Tweek closed his eyes.. feeling small tears roll down his cheeks.. he calmly licked Craig's fur clean.. not saying anything. Once Tweek had finished cleaning Craig's face, along with anything the vomit had gotten on.. he planted a gentle kiss on Craig's forehead.. looking at him with understanding eyes.

Craig was flabbergasted, what the absolute fuck was this? Wasn't tweek mad? Wasn't he full of hate? "What.. the fuck..." Craig murmured out.. looking at Tweek all confused. "Aren't you... ... sick in the least...? That was.. fucking disgusting." Craig's voice sounded shaky... soft.... very weak.. he carefully eyed Tweek just in case he was hiding his anger.

Tweek shrugged lightly, "its not the worst thing i've had in my mouth. nothing is more horrifically disgusting than the coffee my dad serves." And with that comment, Craig burst out laughing. His entire mood lightened up.. which is what Tweek wanted in the first place.

"I don't blame you at all. I'm the one who overfed you AND crushed your stomach to death. So if anything.. I'M sorry, i deserved that." Tweek softly nuzzled Craig's cheek and calmed his boyfriend successfully. Craig gave out a small squeak before he licked Tweek's cheek.. cleaning up what was on his face as well.

Tweek gently brushed his tail against Craig's leg.. "this time.. i'm REALLY gonna be more careful and fucking look at what i'm doing." Tweek laughed.. he rubbed Craig's cheeks, pushing close to his face again.. he studied Craig's face before giving him another kiss.

Craig rubbed his paws up Tweek's sides..clinging to his clothes with a newfound heat in his chest.. the boy was still surprised that Tweek wasn't mad.. but he was pretty damn sure it would be brought up later.

When Tweek pulled out of the kiss, Craig gave a huff. "I honestly don't know how you're not completely turned off by having vomit down your throat.." The black kitty slowly rubbed his paw over where he accidentally clawed his boyfriend.

Tweek pecked at Craig's cheek lightly.. grinding down on Craig's hips teasingly. "I can make anything work in my favor~ Even if it's not my favorite flavor."

Craig laughed as soon as Tweek finished, he impulsively whacked Tweek's cheek with his paw. "Aah... Oh My god ...you're awful." Tweek and Craig laughed together for a bit before Tweek silenced Craig with a kiss.. The boys pushed into each other's lips, each kiss was increasingly more passionate. It was sweet, even though Craig was more hesitant due to the shock of what had just happened.

Tweek rubbed his paw digits in circles around Craig's cheeks.. tweek loved how he could feel craig's breathing right under him.. how his chest rose & sank back down.. Craig was so lovely... the sickening aftertaste of Vomit was in the very back of Tweek's mind, he focused in on Craig. Making the effort to take in the scent of Craig's clean.. shampoo scented fur.. Tweek could make this work..... yeah...Pretty nicely.. Just focus on your boyfriend. His paws wandered from Craig's cheeks down to his chest.. unbuttoning the jacket Craig had on.. Craig mewled excitedly through the firm kiss, noticing Tweek starting to take off his clothes. Arousal filled the air, Craig huffed and panted lightly into Tweek's mouth in response to how Tweek rolled his hips, stimulating Craig as he took his time unbuttoning his shirt. The blond kitten paused to kiss, nibble & lick over craig's lip as he fiddled with the buttons on his jacket.

Once Tweek got Craig's shirt off.. Craig reached over for Tweek's clothes, but Tweek had other things in mind. He grabbed onto Craig's arms.. lightly pressing his claws to his skin, "oh no you don't.." he pinned Craig's arms back above his head.. he gave Craig a malicious looking smile. "I'll take care of everything.. don't worry about anything, sweetheart." Tweek let go of Craig's arms.. watching Craig move his arms back down to his sides..

Tweek looked at Craig.. slowly grinding down on his boyfriend as he unbuttoned his own shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. he felt over Craig's fluffy chest, he was incredibly soft.. it always made Tweek feel fluttery. The blonde kitty boy kissed at Craig's neck.. his chest.. and his tummy.. slowly working his way down.. Craig mewled out sounds of pleasure.. feeling the tickle like sensation of Tweek's lips and whiskers against his body.

Tweek tugged at Craig's shorts.. he licked over his lips.. slowly lifting Craig's body up as he took his cute shorts off for him.. luckily for Tweek, Craig didn't have anything on under the shorts. Tweek felt over Craig's belly with his paws.. burying his face in Craig's fur.. intoxicating himself with his scent. Tweek carefully kneaded at Craig's dick, a squeak of pleasure ripped out of craig's throat as he felt the sensation.

Tweek nuzzled his nose in Craig's fur near his cock.. he slowly rubbed up Craig's length with his paw.. so warm.. Tweek looked at Craig's expression.. he was breathing hard.. grasping onto his blanket like a little kitten. It was cute, Tweek's eyes went half lidded as he felt Craig's dick getting harder in his paw.. he nuzzled his nose against the base.. sniffing Craig's length for a moment before gently lapping at the base.. his rough tongue made Craig moan out.. his tail twitched as he felt Tweek on him..

Craig's entire body felt way too hot.. too warm to be anything other than a volcano. He panted, feeling as Tweek licked further up his length.. rolling his tongue in circles.. Craig's foot twitched a little, he blushed hard.. this was.. really nice.. fucking more than nice.. but he couldn't find the words right now.

Tweek got more bold, knowing Craig could handle a little bit of roughness. Tweek quickly licked up from the base to the tip in one long stroke. He dug his tongue into the tip of Craig's cock roughly, the beads of precum leaking from Craig's dick mingled together with Tweek's saliva.. he dragged his tongue over Craig's tip as hard as he could.. swirling it and pushing it down into hole.

Of course, his tongue can't possibly fit into Craig's urethra- but it was a body shaking experience to have someone attempt it.. tweek dug his tongue down.. swirling and teasing whenever he could.. Craig's reactions were absolutely priceless.. like a kadupul flower. Craig mewled out in pure pleasure at how Tweek worked his tongue, the kitty boy's stomach felt funny.. not Vomit funny.. but ... funny..

every lick from Tweek was like an electric shock sending waves of pleasure through his entire body.. the waves rocked through him before building up in his tummy.. he moaned, mewled, and gasped through everything he was feeling.

Craig huffed out.. "tweeek... that.. hh... haaaaahhhnn..!~ that feels so... ff... fucking... good..." craig's tongue pushed out of his mouth.. his whole face was flushed..

Tweek was excited that he was doing a good job, he softly rubbed the base of Craig's cock with his paws.. working it slowly before speeding up.. Tweek let drool drip off of his tongue and onto his dick for more moisture.. Tweek pushed his mouth into Craig's tip, taking it into his mouth. he suckled Craig's tip, practically kneading his cock with his paw pads.

Tweek closed his eyes, feeling more courage to take more of Craig into his mouth. The blonde kitten took more in, lightly suckling and bobbing his head, he needed a little bit of time to get used to this much of craig's dick in his mouth before he could speed up.. he made up for the slow bobbing by rubbing his base quicker. Tweek quickly got adjusted, so he sped up his bobbing.

Craig was so much louder than before, his tail thrashed with an excitement he couldn't contain. The slick and rough feel of Tweek's tongue against his cock was heaven.. Craig almost looked like he was going to cry from Overstimulation.. god. Wait till he sees what Tweek has in store for him. Craig cried out, "T!!TWEEK!! I..!! I THINK... I'M GONNA CUM!!!" Craig's frantic emotions made Tweek's ears perk up, Tweek quickly popped his mouth off of Craig's cock.. he looked at his boyfriend seductively.. rubbing his cock from base to tip furiously. "Cum for me baby~ you deserve it." Tweek spoke out in a low voice.. he dragged his tongue roughly against Craig's tip.. pointing Craig's dick towards his open mouth..

Craig couldn't take it anymore. He yowled out, his entire body shook with an unexplainable pleasure. he was unable control his movements as his heart thumped in his chest. The waves of pleasure that settled in his stomach exploded into an even larger sensation that left Craig drooling, he had reached his climax, "AAAAaaAAAHHnnhHAN!!! HHHAHH..!!! HHAHHHHHH....!!!!! F..FUCK...!!!!!!!" Craig's voice was shaky, the sounds of pleasure scraped their way up through his throat. Everything about this shook Craig to the core. Tweek popped his mouth back on Craig's tip just as he came, feeling the salty liquid fill his mouth. Mm.. salty.. a little bitter.... but at least it was better than vomit.

Tweek felt his own excitement tugging at him, he softly felt over Craig's belly.. kissing it.. he waited for Craig to spiral down from his climax, while he waited.. Tweek wasted no time and took off his own pants.. throwing them to the side.. Craig looked at Tweek, eyes glazed over with pleasure.. he panted out heavily as he watched Tweek.. Craig took initiative, slowly sitting up.. pushing towards tweek.. Tweek looked at him in confusion.. tweek had told him to chill out but he also wanted to see what Craig was up to.

Craig pressed himself up against tweek.. letting hot breaths out onto his fur.. he nipped at Tweek's neck.. suckling at it.. Craig felt over Tweek's fuzzy chest, driven by lust.. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig.. he kissed his forehead and gave out light mewls in response to Craig's advances on his neck. Craig sunk down to Tweek's belly.. nuzzling it before making a move for Tweek's dick.

He grasped onto it with his paw.. jerking Tweek while looking down. Craig didn't often look Tweek in the eyes when things like this happened, he was much too flustered and the eye contact made him feel.. too much.. looking at Tweek's cute face already made him nervous.. eye contact during this made his stomach erupt with butterflies.. butterflies that wanted him to die from sensory overload.

Craig's heated breaths landed on Tweek's cock.. the black kitten was busy jerking it, watching it get harder with interest.. he pressed his nose against the tip.. building courage to do more while listening to Tweek's intoxicating sounds.. Craig slowly stuck his tongue out.. giving soft licks to Tweek's tip.. being gentle and sweet. He mimicked something Tweek did.. he let his drool leak out onto Tweek's cock.. lubing him up. Craig continued Jerking Tweek off, licking his tip passionately.

Tweek liked the work Craig was putting in.. but he really didn't want Craig to do too much. What if he tried to take more in and accidentally activate his gag reflex? More vomit wasn't required, he had already received his fill of vomit for today.

Tweek softly huffed out, in between moans. "Aahhh... Craig.. do me a favor.. slow down.. focus on just lubing me up okay..?" Tweek looked down at Craig, He looked up at the same time, feeling his entire face flush red.. Craig looked down and nodded.

Craig slowed down his movements, pushing more of his mouth onto Tweek's cock.. he drooled onto his boyfriend's dick.. the emotions of the situation hit him pretty hard.. he felt intoxicated, everything happening factored into it. After a while of sucking on Tweek's dick.. getting it generally sloppy..

Tweek gently pulled Craig up.. he spoke to him in a soft voice. "That's enough baby.." he kissed Craig passionately, feeling his body up and down before he ordered Craig around. "Turn.." Tweek helped Craig turn his body.. Tweek's paws pressed down against Craig's back.. feeling it gently before Tweek pushed Craig face first into a pillow.

Craig gave a muffled noise, trying to get back up but Tweek applied gentle pressure to Craig's back to prevent him from sitting back up.. "you move when i tell you to, got it..?" tweek gently muttered into Craig's ear before removing the pressure from Craig's back.. tweek felt up Craig's sides.. he grabbed his hips and pulled them up so Craig would have his ass up in the air. Craig gave a soft noise.. he looked back at what Tweek was doing.. he could feel Tweek getting closer to him.

Before Craig realized what Tweek was doing, tweek slowly grinded his dick against Craig's entrance.. Tweek's dick was wet.. coated with saliva.. Craig shuddered lightly as he felt the sensation of Tweek's tip grinding against his ass. Craig bit his lip..

Tweek started to feel over Craig's back once more.. "be a good kitty now, i've got you.." he started to gently push into Craig.

The black furred kitty gasped.. grasping at his bedsheets.. he felt as Tweek's warm dick slid into him.. "ohhohhh... aahhgh..." Craig moaned out, he buried his face into the pillow he had..

Tweek let out a sound of his own, gripping onto Craig's slightly chubby sides.. soft.. warm.. mmggf uck.. good.. It took everything in tweek to stay still and let Craig get used to having a cock inside of him.. Tweek desperately wanted to tear this little kitten apart.. he was patient though.. letting out rough groans as he felt Craig's warmth around him.

Tweek softly huffed out, "you ready, kitten?"

Craig blushed.. moaning out softly, "as ready as i'll ever be.." and with that, Tweek pulled back.. feeling Craig's insides creating friction against his cock.. fuuck.. he pushed back into his boyfriend.. creating a slow rhythm that he gradually sped up.

Craig moaned out.. he knew he could handle more than the slow motions.. normally Tweek would go slow for like a minute before really speeding up and slamming into him.. craig wanted that.. now..! Just because he was sick, doesn't mean he can't take dick!

Craig cried out, "h..harder..! Please..! I want.. it..." his voice was shaky, the kitten's tail wiggled in front of Tweek's face.

"..if you say so" Tweek growled out, snapping his teeth down onto Craig's wiggling tail. Craig yowled out in pain, tensing up as Tweek started to harshly slam into his ass.

Tweek yanked Craig's tail with his teeth, thrusting much faster and harder than he was before. Craig's sounds amplified in these moments.. everything did. Tweek was hitting his prostate just right.. he felt mountains of pleasure being slammed right into him. "AAAAAHHHH mmMMRow!!AhHAAhhhHHAH!! AAAAHH!!! GO-GOD!!! J-JESUS!! FUCK!! Mmmewwaaah! FFaaAAAAHHH!!!!" Craig screeched out, every sound mixed with a mewl, chirp or squeak.

Tweek slid his claws out, grazing them against Craig's sides.. he could feel his own pleasure building up inside of him.. it was only a matter of time before they'd cum. Tweek didn't want to be the one to cum first, so he reached around.. taking Craig's dick in paw.. jerking him as fast as he could.

Craig yowled in pleasure, tears formed in his eyes from the ethereal sensations. "Oooohhh!!! Fuck..! Yes..!Hhhaahh..!!!MRroWW!!!..aaahh!!! meoooww..!" The black kitten's claws slid out stabbing into the bed, he kicked his legs as Tweek thrusted into him harder.. Craig was loosing control of his body, he felt so overstimulated.. he was almost choking on his tears.. Even then...Craig longed for more, he tried to match with Tweek.. pushing his ass back as Tweek thrusted into him..

it worked.. Craig screamed out as his sweet spot was hit so dead on.. he .. he..!!!!!!!! Craig's scream of pleasure dragged on as he came once more. He shook with vigor. Tweek felt Craig's body tense up hard, and couldn't hold on any longer.. he climaxed right after Craig. Craig could feel himself being filled up.. so warm.. hh-hot he panted hard.. his consciousness slipping from him. The black kitty passed out.. his heart pounding in his chest. Tweek pulled out, huffing and trying to spiral down from his climax. The blonde kitty moved Craig's body into a more comfortable position before laying next to him.. pulling the blanket up onto them. He quickly joined Craig in slumber. . . . .

 

After a couple of hours... Tweek was the first one to wake up, he opened up his eyes.. fatigue slammed him like a pro wrestler. Tweek was fighting to keep his eyes open.. not really aware of his surroundings until he heard Craig starting to wake up as well. The black kitty had a pretty similar reaction, he looked around with a confused ass look on his face before he stared right at Tweek. Realization flooding his eyes. Yup Craig, Tweek is the reason why your body feels like that.

Tweek smiled sleepily at his boyfriend, "heya cutie." The blonde kitty huffed out his words directly into his boyfriend's face.

Craig's nose twitched, he groaned out in disgust. "H,.holy shit tweek! Your breath!" Craig huffed right back, making Tweek scrunch up his nose. The black kitten now knew his breath smelled exactly the same. Like total shit.

Craig spoke out again, this time with a paw slightly covering his mouth.. "Ew... we fuckin... REALLY need to brush our teeth."

Tweek groaned in agreement. the scent of vomit, sex, and sweat did not suit them right now.. "I second that.. a shower wouldn't be so bad either...."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your body hurts. Thanks for reading.


End file.
